Kaliningrad Oblast
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Cinta, kasih sayang, dendam dan benci. Seperti halnya peraaan Russia terhadap pria albino itu. Walaupun ia harus memendam rasa benci dan dendamnya terhadap pria yang merupakan adik dari orang yang ia cintai. "Akan kulakukan apapun agar dirinya tidak menderita lagi. Sekalipun ia sudah tidak mengingatku lagi.' -Russia/Kaliningrad!Prussia. Kolaborasi buta dengan Eqa Skylight #TAKABURC


"Kau menyalahkanku?"

Russia membalikkan kursinya menghadap Germany dari seberang meja kerjanya, matanya mendelik tanjam Germany, "apa kau lupa? Kaulah yang membunuh Gilbert. KAU MEMBUNUH GILBERT! KAU MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU SENDIRI!"

Teriakan Russia membuat Germany membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia melangkah mundur tidak menatap mata Russia yang menatapnya marah. Tidak, dia tidak takut pada Russia. Ia hanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan orang yang sudah memisahkannya dari kakaknya selama tiga puluh tahun. Ia hanya berfikir, selama ini kakaknya menderita karena Russia.

"—kau bohong." ucapnya ragu, setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari pipinya, "kakakku— tidak mati!"

Tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Germany dapat melihat kedua bola mata violet yang penuh hasrat kebencian. Seakan matanya ingin mencabik habis Germany.

Kini, berbalik Russia yang tertawa lepas. Cukup keras hingga membuat seisi ruang kerja Russia memantulkan suaranya. Ia sangat marah, bahkan Lithuania yang berdiri dibelakang Germany berkeringat dingin ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Lithuania menyaksikan boss-nya semarah ini, tidak seperti yang selama ini ia lihat karena berhadapan dengan America.

"Bohong? Kenapa harus berbohong?" Tanya Russia sembari melangkah mendekati Germany yang menatap ragu, Russia menatap tajam Germany. "Apa kau lupa? Saat pertemuan dimana Gilbert—ah, maksudku Prussia dibubarkan? Kau lupa? Saat itu seharusnya kau yang dibubarkan? Apa kau lupa, saat itu kau hanya diam tanpa membela kakakmu sama sekali?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Russia, membuat Germany menutup kedua telinganya. Ia menolak untuk mengingatnya dan tetap bersikukuh bila semua ini tidak benar.

"Apakah kau pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang adik?!"

Kakaknya menderita karena Russia, bukan dirinya. Bahkan America mengatakan itu!

"Tidak…" suara Germany bergetar, "tidak, tidak!" Lalu teriakannya beriring keluar berkali-kali. Ia tidak sanggup mengakui bila ialah yang menyebabkan kakaknya seperti ini.

Russia sendiri hanya bisa menatap Germany tanpa senyuman intimidasi yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia menatap Germany dengan tatapan kosong, ia merasa inilah yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ketika America dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk membubarkanya, aku sadar, bila kekuatannya sayup-sayup melemah dan menjadi bagian dirimu." Russia kembali berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, membelakangi Germany dan memejamkan mata, "Kau membuatnya menjadi seorang Jerman Timur. Kekuatan yang bukan miliknya."

"Kekuatannya dan ingatannya, pelan-pelan... menjadi bagian darimu."

Germany melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya, "eh?"

"Saat itu, ia seperti boneka. Dia hanya bergerak jika diperintahkan oleh kami." Russia mencengkram tangannya sendiri dengan kuat, mencoba untuk tidak menghajar Germany. Kalimat 'Betapa bodohnya sang adik!' terucap berkali-kali di benaknya.

Russia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dia tidak mengingat... Betapa aku mencintainya." suara Russia semakin mengecil menahan rasa sedihnya. Sedangkan Lithuania sendiri menundukkan kepalanya, sambil mengeratkan dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Ia merasakannya pula.

Bola mata Germany membulat kaget, membayangkan monster penguasa ranah salju jatuh cinta terhadap kakaknya. Russia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia tetap berdiri membelakangi Germany. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"...ah, persetan dengan betapa aku mencintainya. Dirimu, diriku, dirinya sendiri, semuanya... apapun itu, dia tidak ingat lagi."

Lithuania sangat mengerti, hingga akhirnya Lithuania meletakkan dokumen ditangannya keatas meja kerja dan meminta izin Russia untuk membawa Germany ke ruang tamu, membiarkan Russia menenangkan diri.

Lithuania mempersilahkan Germany untuk duduk disofa, sedangkan dirinya menyuruh Latvia yang saat itu tengah berpapasan dengannya untuk membuatkan teh. Tak lama kemudian, Lithuania kembali keruang tamu dan duduk diseberang Germany yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Dahulu... Sebelum kau hadir dikehidupannya, Gilbert-kun merupakan sepupu jauhku." Ucap Lithuania datar membuka pembicaraan.

Germany yang mendengar ucapan Lithuania mengadahkan kepala menatap Lithuania, "kau—bukankah kau membenci _bruder_?"

Lithuania mengangguk, "memang. Tapi dahulu, ia sangatlah berbeda dari yang kau ketahui." Tak lama ia berucap, Latvia datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh, "Latvia, jika kau ingin mendengar juga... Duduklah." sahut Lithuania tanpa menengok kearah Latvia yang sendari tadi hanya mencuri dengar.

Germany menatap heran, "berbeda? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Lithuania, namun Lithuania sendiri menyuruhnya untuk segera meminum teh.

"Ia sangatlah menderita. Disiksa oleh rakyat-nya sendiri karena dianggap sebagai jelmaan iblis, dibakar hidup-hidup, hingga diikat dan ditenggelamkan dilautan dingin. Itu kisah sebelum Germania datang untuk mengasuhnya... Selama itu, hanya aku dan Poland yang merawatnya." Lithuania mengalihkan pandangannya ke Latvia yang tampak tegang lalu menatap Germany kembali, "saat itu ia tidak mampu untuk berbicara, hingga aku harus bersusah payah untuk mengajarkannya berbicara."

"Setelah itu, aku tidak berjumpa dengannya. Setelah ia diasuh oleh Germania, hanya Hungary dan Austria yang mengenalnya dengan baik hingga saat ini." Lithuania kembali menutup matanya, mengenang tragedi dimana ia harus berperang melawan anak yang ia asuh sendiri demi melindungi Poland.

"Seorang personifikasi negara tanpa negara hanyalah sebuah cangkang telur yang tak ada isinya. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga ia benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini."

Latvia yang mendengarnya, kini memasang wajah pucat, "apakah Gilbert akan lenyap?"

Latvia menggeleng, "Tuan Russia mengetahui hal itu, dan menjadikan Gilbert sebagai 'bagian' dari dirinya tepat sehari setelah Prussia dibubarkan."

Germany yang sedari tadi diam, kini merasa ada yang lebih terkejut, "a-apa? Ka-kalau begitu, dimana kakakku berada sekarang?!"

Lithuania menatap datar German, "Kau ingat Koningsberg? Kota Prussia? Gilbert telah menjadi personifikasi Koningsberg... Atau... Nama lain dari Kaliningrad Oblast."

* * *

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta dari masa lalu._

* * *

 **1959**

Pria berambut putih itu tak lagi ingat, tapi Russia, hanya Russia memanggilnya dengan nama Gilbert.

"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Kaliningrad Oblast."

Bukan nama yang buruk, hanya nama yang biasa. Nama yang begitu asing di kalangan penghuni keluarga besar USSR yang besar ini. Namanya terdengar tidak seperti dari keluarga bahasa Cyrillic atau Baltic, dan itu membuatnya terasing. Perbedaannya di antara anggota keluarga besar ini terlalu kentara, padahal sudah cukup rambut putihnya saja yang mencolok. Mana kala hal ini yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan oleh seorang gadis yang gemar bersolek, namun entah mengapa, pikiran Gilbert juga mengkhawatirkan perbedaan sepele macam itu.

"Kau bekerja bagi USSR."

Pria itu tidak khawatir tentang mengapa dirinya menurun, ia sudah lemah, tak berdaya, hanya menurut saja jika diperintahkan berbagai macam hal. Biasanya seputar militer, boss-nya menyukai hal semacam itu, tentu. USSR adalah federasi kuat yang memiliki kapasitas militer yang tidak bisa diremehkan, maka dari itu Gilbert turut berbangga juga.

"Kau adalah pion yang harus melayani Russia sepenuh hati dan jiwamu."

Tapi mau senang atau susah, sedih atau marah, Gilbert tidak berbicara banyak lain daripada menjawab ' _ya'_ atau ' _tidak'_ dengan bahasa Rusia yang formal. Tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak bahasa Jerman yang tersisa di bibir yang selalu meneriakan umpatan bahasa Jerman itu kepadanya dulu kala. **[1]**

Entah itu mau membuat Ivan sedih atau tidak, ia tidak tahu. Praktisnya, ia sudah membuat Gilbert menjadi satu bersamanya, harusnya ia bahagia karena berhasil membalas dendam di masa lalu, Gilbert tidak akan memberontak. Namun itu membuatnya jadi bertanya, siapa yang sesungguhnya ia cintai?

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Yang terhormat, tuan Russia, ini perintah dari atas untuk tidak mempertemukan Subjek Kaliningrad kepada siapapun selagi ia menjalani masa pelatihannya untuk dua tahun ke depan."

Pintu itu ditutup, meninggalkan pertanyaan baginya.

Apakah ia mencintai sosok Prussia, atau Gilbert Beilschmidt itu sendiri?

* * *

 _Masa lalu yang menghantuinya, membuatnya terbujur lemah dan diam setiap ia melihat sosok yang mematung menunggu perintah._

* * *

Setahun berlalu cepat bagi Russia, dan seperti janji bosnya, pria berambut putih itu dikeluarkan dari Ruang Pelatihan.

Semua menyebutnya sebagai Kaliningrad Oblast. Russia tidak suka memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Kaliningrad Oblast; itu bukan nama dari sosok pria yang pernah ia cintai. Russia hanya ingin memanggil pria yang baru saja pulang dari penyamarannya di Amerika itu sebagai Prussia, atau Gilbert. Hanya ingin pria itu menjawabnya apabila Russia memanggilnya dengan dua nama itu.

"Nama itu bukanlah namaku, bukan? Mengapa tuan ingin memanggilku dengan nama negara yang tidak lagi ada di muka bumi ini?"

Apa mau dikata, ia hanya menjawab saat dipanggil sebagai Kaliningrad karena itulah dirinya sekarang. Pria berambut putih itu hanya pergi meninggalkannya dengan pernyataan menggantung dan tatapan kosong, pergi untuk misi pertamanya sebagai Kaliningrad Oblast.

Maka saat pria itu kembali, Russia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku berhak memanggilmu dengan dua nama ini; Gilbert, dan Prussia." Russia diam. Tangannya memegang kuat ke pergelangan tangan pria yang kini rambutnya disemir menjadi hitam selepas menyamar. "Kau harus belajar bersahabat juga. Kau itu… juga sebuah personifikasi negara. Setidaknya jawab saat aku memanggilmu dengan Gilbert."

"Kode nomor 023, aku tidak bisa bersahabat dengan lainnya. Termasuk tuan. Aku hanya pionmu." Kaliningrad terdiam. "Tuan, aku bisa dihukum jika aku menjawab dengan dua panggilan itu."

Bosnya benar-benar sudah membersihkan segala jejak Gilbert yang dulu.

"Jadi jika tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau dipanggil demikian, kau tidak akan dihukum, bukan?"

Kaliningrad mengangguk.

"Baik. Tunggu di sini, aku harus mengurus sesuatu, dan setelah itu kau ikut denganku."

* * *

 _Pria bodoh itu berpikir, ia bisa lari dari kenyataan jika ia membawanya ke ujung dunia._

* * *

 **1961**

Ikut denganku, berarti pergi ke ujung utara Siberia, yang selalu dihembusi angin dingin. Tempat yang jauh dari manapun, tidak bisa ditembus oleh manusia siapapun, namun tidak mustahil untuk diarungi oleh dua personifikasi yang diberkahi keabadian dalam usia.

Di padang tundra yang begitu kosong tanpa jejak manusia, ada sebuah penelitian yang ingin dilakukan oleh Soviet. Mereka ingin mencoba membuat penelitian botani, melihat apakah mereka mampu untuk mengawetkan sekaligus membiakkan tanaman. Namun berhubung lokasinya harus bagus, terpencil, dan tidak diketahui siapa-siapa, lebih baik dua orang yang tidak akan mati saja yang mengerjakannya bagi sang bos. Bosnya memang keberatan waktu tahu bahwa ia, Russia sendiri, bersama dengan Kaliningrad yang akan pergi, namun persetan dengan kata-kata bosnya, ia tidak peduli.

Yang dipedulikan Russia kini adalah kenyataan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di penghujung dunia ini.

"Tuan benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Russia mengangguk. Sunyi menjawab Kaliningrad.

"Buat apa kita di sini?"

"Meneliti. Lengkapnya ada di berkasnya. Kau sudah baca, bukan?"

"Bukan itu yang kutanya, tuan. Tuan juga pasti mengerti maksud pertanyaanku."

Russia terdiam. Ia memang mengerti maksud sesungguhnya yang diujarkan Kaliningrad.

"Aku ingin kita bisa berkenalan lebih dekat lagi." Russia menjawab. Mengeluarkan perlengkapannya untuk mendirikan penginapan. "Dulu kau juga sama statusnya sepertiku. Sama-sama negara besar. Bukan sekedar Oblast."

"Jadi, kalau kutebak, tuan ingin menghidupkan kembali masa lalu dengan siapapun Prussia ini yang pastinya, mukanya mirip denganku…"

"…tidak seperti itu juga."

Atau mungkinkah seperti itu adanya?

* * *

 _Namun cinta memang sebuah perihal yang bodoh, bukan?_

* * *

Malam tiba.

Angin semakin kencang berhembus, dan rasa dingin menusuk tulang. Baju lima lapis tidak begitu menangkal dingin di padang tundra ini, tapi dua orang itu tidak punya pilihan.

Kaliningrad bisa saja menyalahkan Russia, tentunya.

"Aku tidak melaporkannya ke bos, tapi aku bertemu America waktu misi terakhirku."

"Si bocah manja itu, _da_." Russia terdiam sesaat. "Kau ketahuan?"

"Sepertinya demikian. Tapi dia terlihat seperti ketakutan, melihat hantu." Kaliningrad menatap kedua tangannya. Kulitnya mulai pecah-pecah karena kering sebab temperatur dingin. "Tuan tahu kenapa?"

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan 'tuan' dulu, _da_?" Russia nampak pusing, rasanya begitu aneh dengan fisik Prussia yang memanggil tuan kepadanya, walau sudah satu dekade lebih berlalu mereka terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. "Rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku tuan. Sama sekali tidak seperti Prussia yang dulu bakal membentakku dan berteriak dengan bangganya kalau 'aku hebat, tidak seperti kalian!' atau semacamnya…"

Kaliningrad tahu untuk diam kali ini dan terus mendengarkan.

"…atau berteriak dengan kata yang kurang sopan…"

Kaliningrad menatap Russia lekat di hadapannya, meraih pundak kanannya Russia, menahannya dengan cukup erat, dan menyeringai lebar.

"Bodoh sekali, kesesese! Begitu saja menangis? Kalah denganku yang hebat ini? Memalukan!"

Russia terdiam.

"…seperti itukah… maafkan ketidak-sopananku."

Lalu senyum tipis.

"Iya, seperti itu. Tak apa."

Dalam lima detik itu, Russia seperti diajak kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

 _Sebab tidak mungkin cinta itu menjadi penyesalan jika tidak ada hal bodoh yang menciptakannya._

* * *

 **1970**

Namanya Kaliningrad Oblast, namun tuannya Russia gemar memanggilnya dengan nama Gilbert.

Ada perasaan aneh kala Kaliningrad dipanggil dengan nama yang sangat tidak pantas untuknya. Lebih karena hal itu terasa seperti dirinya yang direnggut jauh-jauh. Akan betapa tuan di rumah besar Soviet ini begitu biadab, berani-beraninya sudah mengambilnya, mencetaknya sebagai apa yang dia mau, dan saat jadi nampaknya tidak puas.

"Ada apa denganmu, Gilbert?"

Russia itu biadab, semua orang tahu itu.

Bukan lagi rahasia dibalik senyum ramahnya kalau ia bukanlah seorang yang semanis dan semurni senyumannya. Russia tidak pernah nampak seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan. Ia egois, katanya mencintai dirinya, tapi dirinya dipaksa untuk menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

"Tak apa… Ivan."

Rasanya begitu aneh.

Seaneh Moskow hari ini yang terik dan hangat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Terdengar suara tanah yang disekop, terlempar dan jatuh dengan suara berat. Tangan Russia tengah memasukkan dua biji bunga matahari, dan segera menutupinya lagi dengan tanah. Gundukan kecil itu disirami lagi dengan air sampai warna tanah itu menggelap lagi.

"Tidak, tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Tahu sendiri, diriku yang hebat ini berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang tidak mudah."

Senyum penuh rasa semangat itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Segalanya yang didambakan oleh Russia dalam dirinya adalah kepalsuan.

"Hei, Gilbert."

Russia menggeser posisi topi jeraminya, membuat wajahnya menjadi begitu berbayang.

"Ya?"

"Saat kamu tersenyum itu… membuatku terasa hangat. Seperti berkata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata itu klise.

"Tentu saja, karena aku hebat sekali bukan, bisa membuatmu merasa begitu?"

Kaliningrad begitu hebat dalam berdusta.

Aktingnya begitu sempurna, ia begitu hebat dalam membuat seseorang percaya dengan mudahnya pada sebuah kebohongan yang begitu mudah dilakukan.

"Ya, kau memang yang terbaik."

Russia itu sebuah enigma; Kaliningrad tidak paham apa yang harus ia rasakan bagi tuannya satu itu. Ada benci dan cinta dalam ciuman yang baru saja sampai di bibirnya, namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang kosong dan tak lagi bisa merasa, ia hanya bisa melihat akan dibawa ke mana hubungan mereka.

Tapi Kaliningrad tahu yang dicintai oleh Russia adalah dirinya yang sudah mati dulu kala.

* * *

 _Hal bodoh itu berupa Russia yang membenci Kaliningrad, dan ia mencintai Prussia di masa lalu._

* * *

 **2010**

Empat puluh tahun penuh kebohongan dilalui.

Empat puluh tahun penuh cinta dari Russia, diberikan dalam ciuman-ciuman dan pelukan penuh sayang yang tidak diketahui siapapun, dibalas dengan benci yang diselubungi sebuah akting yang sudah begitu dijahit dengan rapi, sampai pria yang harusnya bisa melihat ke segala hal dan tipu daya itu, buta seketika.

Di pertengahan 2010 itu, Kaliningrad baru pulang dari sebuah misi rahasia (lagi) seperti biasanya. Namun berbeda dari dekade-dekade sebelumnya, kini ia sudah lebih canggih. Memakai perlengkapan dari film-film James Bond, dan berbicara dalam banyak bahasa. Ia semakin hebat dalam akting dan penyamarannya, tentu.

Lalu sebagai kewajibannya selepas pulang misi, ia akan mengangkat teleponnya, menekan nomor satu di _speed dial_ miliknya, menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana di setiap nada tunggu yang berbunyi dengan konstan.

"я вернулся; aku pulang.." **[2]**

Biarlah Kaliningrad berpura-pura bahwa Russia sudah bahagia, biar itu harus berlangsung seribu tahun lamanya.

" _Halo, Gilbert. Pulanglah ke mari. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."_

Siapapun dirinya dulu, mungkin ia benar-benar tulus mencinta pada pria yang dibelai musim dingin ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Kau mau kubawakan apa lagi atau tidak, Ivan?"

(Ia hanya pion bagi Russia, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.)

.

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta dari masa lalu,_

 _Sebab kisah cinta ini adalah segalanya dari yang tertinggal di hati, sebuah penyesalan dari masa lalu, dan usaha sia-sia untuk menghidupkan asmara yang sudah mati._

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **[1]** Saat Kaliningrad Oblast didirikan, semua etnis Jerman diusir dan digantikan dengan warga beretnis Rusia, Belarusia dan Ukraina, dan penggunaan bahasa Jerman diabolisi.

 **[2]** я вернулся, _ya vernulsya_ , translasi versi gugel translet I'm Back.

* * *

 **Kaliningrad Oblast**

 _Hetalia : Axis Powers_ adalah milik _Hdekazu Himaruya_. Tidak ada hak milik dalam bentuk apapun yang diklaim dalam pembuatan fanfik yang banyak mengandung **inakurasi sejarah** yang membahas seputar **Russia/Prussia** ini selain daripada pemenuhan dari **#TAKABURC**

 _Kolaborasi buta_ _ **Eqa Skylight**_ _sebagai_ _ **starter**_ _dengan_ _ **Ferra Rii**_ _sebagai_ _ **finisher**_ _._

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
